bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Sins of the Father - Chapter 3: The War of Thrace
The War of Thrace is the third chapter of my nineteenth fanfiction, "Sins of the Father". Sorry for the long delay. I've been running out of ideas for this chapter, but I've thought of something. It's going to be similar to "This War is Ours" from "Rise of the Nameless Lancer", except this chapter is not going to be bad. I like to pretend that that older chapter never existed. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter is pretty much the entire war between the Thracians and the Gunslingers. It all lasts for 1 battle. Yeah, this chapter is not great. I really don't want to write another chapter like this, but I have to. This is going to be the last chapter that I will make that is like this. Hopefully. The War of Thrace After gaining the support of Numoc and Vatch, Kolar and I returned to our land. We needed our people to know that the war will begin soon. While Kolar gave a speech, I fell asleep, and was woken up when he threw a bucket of water on me. Kolar: Wake up, Strider! It's time to go! Strider: What? He threw another water bucket on me. Kolar: We're going to war. Are you coming or not? Strider: Of course I'm coming. Kolar: Thank you. He threw yet another water bucket on me. Strider: Why'd you throw another bucket on me? Kolar: I filled up three of them. Come on. I stood up, got my bow, and went outside. Kolar and I got on our horses, and set out. He led the way, and I simply went wherever he went. Eventually, we arrived at the battlefield: a large forest in a valley between the mountains. The Nightstalkers and Voidwalkers were already there, and had taken up positions in the forest. They hid in the bushes, trees, or anywhere that they could use as a hiding place. Kolar and I told our warriors to find a place to hide. Numoc informed us that he had sent a small group of warriors to lure the enemy to this valley. If the plan succeeded, the Gunslingers would wander right into our trap, and we would slaughter them all. Once everyone was in position, we started waiting. For 3 days, nothing happened. All that we could hear were bird, crickets, and other wild animals making noise. That's all that we heard for 3 days. Once the third day had passed, however, the Gunslingers came. They couldn't see us, and had no idea that we were even there, which immediately gave us the advantage. I looked at our enemies, and they certainly looked dangerous. There were a lot of them, and they all used the same weapon: a revolver. No one else in the world wielded that kind of weapon. They were capable of firing 6 bullets, which was extremely powerful. Once the enemy were close enough, we springed the trap. We opened fire on the Gunslingers, and killed over half of them within seconds of the battle starting. Bullets and arrows came from the trees and bushes, and the enemy couldn't see where we were. They started firing blindly, and hit nothing. We continued unleashing hell onto the enemies ranks, and their blood stained the valley's ground. The Gunslingers' ranks shredded quickly, and they surrendered after only 10 minutes had passed. We all came out of hiding, and surrounded the surrendering Gunslingers. We had lost no one. There were a few thousand Gunslingers at the start of the battle. Now, there were only 199. I pulled out my knife, and put it against one of their throats. Strider: Are there any more of you? Gunslinger: No. There are no more of us. I swear. Strider: I believe you. I put my knife away, and looked at my men. Strider: Kill them all! Everyone opened fire on the surrendering enemies, killing them all instantly. We burned all of the Gunslingers' bodies, along with all of their weapons. We were victorious. The Gunslingers were defeated. After the battle, everyone went back to their respective tribes. Kolar and I were celebrating when our father suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Hades: You've done well, my sons. I'm proud of you. Kolar: We did what you asked. Strider: We could never disappoint you, father. Hades: You never have disappointed me. You won. You can choose what to do now. You can build a great kingdom. That's what I would do. It's your choice, though. Farewell, my sons. He disappeared. Kolar and I began talking about what to do now. Strider: I think that we should do what Hades said and build a great kingdom. What do you think? Kolar: I agree. Let's do that. Strider: Should we try to convince the other tribes to unite with us under one banner? Kolar: No. We shoudn't. Strider: Then we won't. Let's get started, shall we? Credits At least it's better than This War is Ours. Category:Blog posts